Beywheelz Sleep Over
by Sekata
Summary: Hello, welcome to my newest story. Its a Glen x Reader from Beywheelz. The Dominators and Team Estrella are friends now and because you were bored, you invited your friends, and your crush Glen, to a laaarge sleep over party! What will happen along the week? Disclaimer: I don't own Beywheelz or it's characters and I don't own you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer day and a rather boring one at that. Ryans insane plans were thwarted by Sho and his friends and the Dominators were finally free Bladers who became friends with the Estrella team. But now nothing was going on. Although Beywheelz was always popular and every member that took part in the Judgement Bey , was often challenged by wandering strangesr. But even that was monotonous in the long run. So you had an idea. A little sleep over party! With your friends from Estrella and the Dominators. And not just for one night , no. The whole week should be planned for. But much planning was needed. You needed a large room that fit not only a Beyarena , but also various other things , such as a dance floor for Dance Dance Revolution , a TV area with consoles, and enough space for a pillow fight or spin the bottle should also be present.

It was not difficult to organize such a space , because Ryan, who by now was ticking properly again , wanted to retrieve his errors and prepared a splendid hall in that the friends had plenty of space. After all, there were 13 people that needed to split well. The locality was so done. Now you had only 12 friends to persuade ... Sho , Marche, Nicole and Gigante agreed immediately. Jin was skeptical at first whether this would be the right time. Leon was easy to convince after he heard that there are video games and a Beyarena. And since Leon joined the fun , Covey wanted to join too.

Odin also agreed. because he wanted to compete again against Sho necessarily there. David felt obliged for his little brother and also said yes. Sting and Jake did not need to think long after the word video games. That only remained Glen. Even after the redhead was affable now , he had still problems with so many people and friendships. "Come on, Glen. There are all there. " You begged as you folded your hands and made the saddest puppy face you were able to do. Glen crossed his arms and closed his eyes , sighing. / / Damn. How can I say no now? / / He thought to himself and nodded then beaten. " Agreed. But should one of these idiots bother me too much , Fireblaze light a fire under them. "He said then. You smiled. " All right. "

In the evening, you all met in the rented hall and distributed. Jake , Sting, Leon and Sho were on the Wii game console , Marche, Nicole , Gigante , David and you were at the Dance Dance Revolution simulator , Jin and Covey sat in a back corner and crafted their Beys. And Odin and Glen fought a Beybattle in the arena. " FIREBLAZE TEAR HIM TO SHREDS ! " Glen yelled as Fireblaze relentlessly struck with his talons on Destroyer. "Is that all you 've got ? And I thought you were getting better . " Odin grinned triumphantly and Destroyer sent Fireblaze with a targeted punch to the air. The force of Fireblaze flew straight at the plasma television, where the four gamers just playing Mario Kart Wii. " AAAH WATCH OUT! " Covey cried out, pointing to Fireblaze , which flew towards the television. " DRAGO DEFENCE! " Jin called and his Drago shot from just in time and pushed Fireblaze aside so that the expensive, and especially lent , TV not gotten damaged. " Phew thanks Jin. My uncle would have killed me when this had gone to break . " You sighed with relief. Jin gave you a weak smile before he called Drago back and sat down calmly again " Okay Beybattles are forbidden for now . "

Later, it was night now, a few friends already were asleep in the next room. Leon, Glen, Jake, Gigante and you were the only ones awake now. You just were sitting in a circle and told each other jokes. "Okay guys, a missionary walked across the desert, as he get surrounded by lions. He falls to his knees and prays to God: Dear God, I beg you. Let this lion act like good Christians. When he opens his eyes, the lions sit there with folded paws and all he hears them mutter. Come Lord Jesus, be our guest and bless what you have us given, " Leon said and you others laughed quietly. "Um, should we watch a movie now?" you asked then. "Sure. What sort of movie have you in mind?" Gigante asked. "Horror!" Jake said enthusiastically and Leon nodded eagerly, he loved that idea too. "Uh .." You gulped. You were easily frightened, but since Glen had no objection either, you were outvoted anyway.

Gigante sought through the movies, which were in addition to the television on the shelf until he motioned with a DVD cover around. He grinned "The Call!". "I love this movie! Go go go! ", Leon called. You sweat dropped and already knew that you could no longer sleep with security after that. Then the friends made themselfes comfortable. Leon and Gigante sat on the chairs, Jake sat in front of them on the ground, and Glen and you laid on the couch. When the movie started, you gulped again. Then you heard someone chuckle softly beside you. You turned to Glen and his gaze was on you. "Are you afraid ? " He asked amused. " N.. No of course not ! " you protested. "Oh, but you are. Don't worry, I 'll protect you . " He whispered and put his arms around your body. You turned bright red. For some time you had a crush on him - although these feelings were beyond a simple crush. Hell , you loved Glen. You two understood each other quite well for a long time. Thanks to you, and Gigante , you opend the eyes of the others and the bond of friendship grew closer.

When you got used to the feeling, you snuggled up against his chest and watched the movie with him. In the scene where you saw the face of Marie, you got almost a heart attack and buried your head in Glens chest with a soft whimper. Glen reassuringly stroked over your head and smiled. He enjoyed to be so close to you. Leon and Jake said constantly: caution dudes! UH... I would have done better in the situation! And Gigante ate chips along the way. When the movie was finally over, Leon turned on the ligh and the guys finally saw the pose of you and Glen.

Your legs were entangled with Glen's , while one of his hands was in your hair and the other hand was intertwined with one of yours and your other hand was on his shoulder. " Uh .. get a room. " Jake said and Glen and you looked at each other you parted from one another flustered. "Now we watch anything else, no more horror movies. " You said then " And what do you suggest ? " Glen asked you " Uh-huh Finding Nemo ? Or a Ice Age part? , "you asked the boys "Ice Age 4! That was awesome. " Leon said and searched the said movie.

During the movie you noticed that you were very tired. Your head fell to the side and landed on Glens shoulder. He blinked a couple of times before he smiled and put his arm around your schoulder. It took not long until you were asleep. When the movie was also over, Leon stretched himself exhausted.. " Sooooo . ", he began . " Shush! ," Glen interrupted the Leone owner. " Eh? " , Leon blinked confused. Glen looked at him , before his gaze fell on the sleeping you in his arms. "If you wake her up, I 'll kill you . " Glen said menacingly and Leon grinned. " I want to see that! " Glen glared evil as Leon cracked his fingers.

"It's late. We should also see that we are going to sleep. ", Gigante said then and Jake agreed also. When the three boys got up, they looked to Glen. "Are you coming? You can lie her on the couch.", said Leon and yawned loudly. Glen watched your smiling face and stroked a strand of your (h/c] hair behind your ear. "When I get up she could wake up... I just stay here and try to sleep.", Glen mumbled. Jake and Leon looked at each other, before they grinned. Apparently now they had realized what was going off between you two.

" All right. Good night Glen . "Gigante said and the three Bladesr went into the next room to the others. Glen sighed and stroked your cheek before he gave you a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes as he fell asleep too.

**Well the first chapter ends here oO What will happens next? And does Glen have to kill Leon?**


	2. Chapter 2

´The next morning, you awakened by the noise of clashed Beys. Mumbling, you opened your eyes and yawned as you realized that you were alone on the couch and a jacket laid over you. You knew this jacket. You sighed cohenent as you leaned in the Fur and inhaled Glens scent. After that you remembered that you fell asleep at him. As you straightened up, Sho entered the room. "Good morning [Name]-chan.", the redhead cheerfully said, as he was always. "Morning Sho. Where are the others? ", you asked, and had thrown the jacket quickly on the sofa when you heard the door opened.

„On the way to the beach. ", he answered. "Beach?"you asked confused. Sho nodded. "Yeah, we decided that we spend the day at the beach, because the weather is today really great.", he said. You curled your lips. "And why has nobody wake me?" - "you seemed really tired, and because we wanted to let you have rest we were quiet.", said Sho and scratched on his cheek. "I'm sorry." You chuckled and then shook your head. "It's okay. But we haven't any beach things.", you explained. Sho waved off. "Oh we were shopping today and brought all neccessarities. I think Nicole got swimwear for you too. Go ask her. ", Sho said then. You nodded and stood up. "Where's Nicole?" - "Did someone call me?", the blue-haired girl asked as she appeared at the door. "Oi women-related stuff comes now. I have to go..", Sho laughed and then went to the others out there who were fighting with their Beys.

About two hours later, everything was prepared. The beach, rented by the friends, was a private beach, so you had your privacy. The guys were already with complete equipment, blankets, food, drinks, beach volleyball net and balls, and a portable brazier on the beach and just waited for Nicole and you. This gave the boys enough time to build up the volleyball net and inflate air mattresses and other inflatable objects. "Whoever is first in the water!" Leon shouted and ran with Jake and Sting in a kind of race to the water. "Belly flop" Gigante called and jumped in front of the three, with great force into the water. Through the wave that arose, Leon, Jake and Sting were buried briefly and a water fight began, in which David joined with Marche. There was a lot of laughter and as Leon and Jake lifted Sho straight up and wanted to drop him into the water, a beach ball flew towards them. "Woah!"

"Hey can't you guys wait for us ? " Nicole asked and put her hands on her hips. "If you women would not take hours .. " Jake began, but Nicole hit the back of his head. "Ouch ! " Jake pouted and rubbed the back of his head. Nicole giggled and the water battle continued.

Glen sat alone on one of prepared blankets under a large sun umbrella and sighed as he watched the bustle of the others. "They are still little kids..." he murmured and closed his eyes. "Is this that bad that they enjoy their lives?" a female voice asked behind him. Glen turned around and almost got nosebleed. Behind him you stood there in a figure-hugging swimsuit, which looked fantastic on you and you gazed at him with a stunning smile. Glen swallowed and hoped that he don't stutter when he wanted to answer.

" N.. No of course not, B. . But .. that's just silly. "he stammered. You smiled and sat down next to him as you looked to your friends in the water. " Glen , I know that this is all still very new to you, but .. just try to be relaxed and don't see everything so tight. When you go forward to the others , you will realize that you can have fun with something like that too . " you said as you laid your hand gently on Glen's and squeezed his hand slightly. Glen looked at you silently for a moment before he smiled slightly and bowed his head with his eyes closed. "I guess you 're right. I'll try . "He said then. You nodded and smiled as you kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going in the water too, are you coming ? "

Glen, who blushed madly after this kiss, shook his head slightly. "maybe later. Currently, I want here just chilling. ", he answered. You nodded. "Sure. See ya later. ", you said, before you ran to the others in the water. "Attention!", you yelled and joined the fun. Glen watched and touched the cheek that you had kissed dreamy. "Damn...", he muttered. Before he could think or do anything else, he suddenly was caught from behind. "Wah... Odin? ", Glen asked confused and looked into the grinning face of Odin, who had thrown the smaller one just above his shoulder.

" Grouch, don't weasel out today. ", Odin said and ran with Glen to the water. "No Stop! Put me down ! ", Glen protested , but too late. As Odin was deep enough in the water, he threw Glen forward into the cold water. When he emerged , the redhead coughed slightly and Leon, Jake , Gigante and Nicole giggled while you punched Odin in the chest. " That was not nice. " you said with a laugh. Glen pouted . And he looked damn cute when he pouted, as he crossed his arms. " Awww. Come on, I wanna see you smile . " you chuckled and swam to him before you pushed the edges of his mouth upwards with your index fingers. Glen jockeyed a bit with you , but he also began to laugh.

"You are all soooo childish. " Glen smiled and wrestled more with you in the water. " IEK no I 'm ticklish ! "; you burst out laughing and after some time you had your hands on his bare chest and looked him in the eyes. The sea water shimmered on your skin and Glen caught his breath briefly as he looked into your clear [e/c] orbs as you looked at him with so much passion. Carefully, he lifted his hand and stroked your soaking wet strands from your face. When you both leaned forward, Glen got hit by a beach ball on his head and flinched backwards. When you looked in the direction from the ball , Gigante waved towards you both. "Come on , we are now forming teams and play! "

When the evening came, the friends had a barbeque. Jin and Odin took care of the brazier and you others sat around a long wooden table and talked omitted. You sat between Glen and Leon and the knees of Glen and you touched now and then accidentally. But everytime one of you pulled the knee quickly away and turned the head to the side. " I hope you are hungry guys. "; Jin started and Odin put the large plate with the grilled meat on the table. Many delicious things were there , steaks, hot dogs, hamburgers and even a little tofu for meat-haters like Marche. " If it tastes as good as it smells , then we can do something like this every day. " Covey grinned and drooled a bit by the lots of delicious food.

"And who is going to pay ? " Marche asked next to him and typed something into his portable laptop. " If we were to do something like that every day, the expenditure would be so huge that we had to sell the WBBA HQ . " the computer genius of the group calculated quickly. "You're so boring Marche. " Covey pouted and you others laughed amused. It was perfect. There was so much harmony between all of you, that was just wonderful!

After dinner , the friends split up again. A few went back to the rented space for video games, others paint the town near the beach red. You sat near the water and watched as the stars slowly appeared and the moon above the horizon stretched. Light footsteps were heard in the sand and you felt a hand on shoulder. You looked up and smiled when you saw Glen. " Hey .. I was just wondering .. uh .. if you like to walk around the beach with me? "he asked, slightly embarrassed. Your smile widened and you stood up. " Of course . " Glens face lighten up and he held out his hand.

" Wonderful. " You two walked along the beach and talked about everything , including the time in which Glen and his people of the Dominators were evil and brought pain to others. The redhead sighed and scratched his cheek. "I was such an arrogant asshole. And yet you have always stood by me .. I hadn't deserve this. "He said then. You paused briefly before you stopped. Glen noticed your stop and then turned to look at you questioningly. " [Name] .. ? "

" Glen . " ,you began stern. " What's done is done. This can not be changed. I do not blame you for your past behavior. Ryan has created you so in his lab and it was the only way to survive in the Dominators. I never doubted you , and I do not regret my confidence in you a single second . "; you spoke. Glen was stirred and there were even a few tears in his eyes. " [Name] .. " he breathed , taking a step forwards until he stood directly in front of you. " Thank you .. " he smiled and caressed your cheek with his thumb before he hugged you tightly. „Baka.. why are you thanking me? Didn't I promised you to always be there for you and no matter what would happen , I would have never broken my promise . " you explained.

Glen smiled happily and when he wanted to shift his weight to his other leg , he slipped in the sand and pulled you with him as you both were lying on the ground. You looked at each other and then laughed when suddenly a strange light appeared in the sky. " Oh. Look . " you said , pointing to the sky. " A shooting star. Make a wish , " you smiled. Glen closed his eyes and lowered his head. „Not necessary. " He began, and you blinked at him. Then you noticed he looked at you with vibrant orbs. "You're already came true " He whispered before he leaned in and sealed your lips in a gentle kiss.

You were shocked at first , but then you relaxed and put your hands around his neck as you returned the kiss. Glen put his hands around your waist and pinned you into the sand as he leaned over you and kissed you more passionately. As you both gasped for air you broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes with much love. " [Name] .. I love you. I love you so much . " Glen whispered and nuzzled your neck. You smiled softly and gently stroked his cheek. " I love you too .. Glen.. You are my one and only. "you whispered before Glen leaned over again and gently kissed you once more under the firmament of the beautiful bright moon, which was reflected on the water in front of you.

The sleepover was the best idea you ever had !

END


End file.
